The opening in the steering column shroud for the gear shift lever must be large enough to accommodate tilting of the steering wheel. The cover for the opening must be sufficiently flexible to permit this tilting movement. The attachment of the cover to the shroud should be relatively rigid to effect a secure attachment and also to reinforce the shroud around the opening.